Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles
English | publisher = Alphabet Publishers | date = 2010 edition | editions = fourth | genre = Lodging Guidebook | mediatype = Book | pages = | ratings = | previous = Guide Cinq Etoiles }} The '''Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles' is a guidebook to Lovian hotels and lodging. It rates them on a scale of 1-5. It is the companion to the Guide Cinq Etoiles of fine dining. The Guide The guide was created in 2007 as a companion to the popular Guide Cinq Etoiles. Hotel-business experts visit Lovian hotels and review them, giving a rating on 1-5 based on quality, service and comfort. The requirements for the hotel guide are less strict than for the Restaurant guide. They also award a Prix de Bon Valeur and Grand Prix du Mérite for the best value hotel and best hotel overall. Two are given out each year. Only 8 hotels have won the "prix". Prix de Bon Valeur 2007-Oceana Hotel 2008-Woodstock Inn 2009-The Landmark Hotel (Hurbanova) 2010-Hotel Freedom 2011-The Landmark Hotel (Hurbanova) Grand Prix du Mérite 2007-Ludwig Krämer Hotel 2008-Adoha Resort 2009-Hotel King Arthur 2010-Olympia Hotel and Theater 2011-Ludwig Krämer Hotel Ratings 1 Star 2 Stars * Hotel Clymene: The hotel was good, but lacked many comforts usually seen in a resort, and it is way too touristy. * Old Oceana Hotel: It is very quaint and charming, but the building is too old and neglected. * The Landmark Hotel (Airport Landmark): The hotel is too noisy and not well maintained. Overall, a very small and overpriced hotel. 3 Stars * Hotel Freedom: The hotel was cozy and charming, and the breakfasts were delicious. * King Dimitri Hotel: The hotel was good, the building was nicely designed. But, it was overhyped and overpriced. * Woodstock Inn: Has a simple, yet charming feel and great value-for-money. * La Mouzaïa Hotel and Spa: The amenities are great, the food is not so great. Overall, it's not worth it. * White Sands Casino Resort: Quite possibly Lovia's most tourist-oriented hotel. The rooms are overpriced, but service here is really excellent. * Palace Grand: Good service, but way too tourist oriented and expensive ($250 per night is not worth it). 4 Stars * Oceana Hotel: The overall quality of the Hotel was great and the food was really good. * The Landmark Hotel (Hurbanova): The service was great, the place was very charming and typical, and was not tourist-oriented. * Seven Resort: It has excellent amenities and good attention towards the guests. * Koningstad Hotel: The quality and elegance is very fine in keeping with the hotel's value. * B&B Oxelinx Park: Attention to its guests is unrivaled within its class. Very nice place, charming and well kept. The breakfast may not be 5-star, but it is natural and home-made. * Atlantis Resort: This hotel is very good for families, as it offers services for both adults and children. As Lovia's largest resort, it is surprisingly very personal when it vomes to service. 5 Stars * Hotel King Arthur: Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel : for maximum comfort and excellent customer service. * Ludwig Krämer Hotel: Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel : For excellent food and attention to detail. * Adoha Resort: Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel : for excellence in attention and comfort of the guests. Quite possibly Lovia's best resort. * Olympia Hotel and Theater: Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel for unrivaled excellence, quality and attention to all customers' whims. Truly merits its 5 stars. * Crescent City Hotel: Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel : for elegance, innovation and reasonable prices. Though in a touristy area, this hotel is quite the opposite. See Also * Guide Cinq Etoiles * Alphabet Publishers Category:Book Category:Hotel Category:Alphabet Publishers